Brothers til the end
by foureye Scarlet-knight
Summary: Gajeel had a different reason for joining Phantom guild, a reason that involves protecting a certain little fire dragon slayer but how can he protect him if insanity itself is his enemy. Alternate Age! another version of "Brotherhood" I guess... rated M for Gajeel's dirty mouth. please guys R&R!
1. Prologue

Noises and laughter could be heard outside an old abandoned mansion. Inside, a group of bandits known as the "Hell Dogs" were obviously celebrating another successful raid, booze and other unknown things could be seen scattered around the floor. Everyone was either drunk or just plain crazy.

Phobos looked down at his minions, a devilish smirk was plastered on his face, his plan was working perfectly, In his mind he did not care less of those others that died, as long as he still had enough puppets to manipulate there will be no ending to his plan. He carefully adjusted his coat and walked away from the cheering crowd, a tall bulky man suddenly walked up to him and handed him a glass of wine, Phobos sneered and took a sip from his glass "Boss, shall i tell them of the next raid now" the bulky man asked "Not yet, let them have their fun...for now" the bulky man nodded and went to join the others.

Phobos set his cup down and went to relax in his chamber. He sat down on his chair and started formulating plan for the next attack. he was busy thinking of a way to get through the security of the council when the phone suddenly rang "Must be from the others from the other base" he muttered slightly irritated, he grabbes the phone answered "What do you wa-" he was cut of when he heard screaming from the other line "Boss! help! we're being attacked!" Phobos' eyes widened in disbelief "Attack!? How did that happened!?" there was a loud banging at the end and some curses. "We don't know! just that someone was able to snuck in and... wait don't come near, stay back! I said stay back! Stay ba-AAAAAH!" then everything was silent "Hello!? Hello!" Phobos repeatedly yelled but stopped when he heard someone pick up the phone, his blood suddenly ran cold when he heard a child giggling, he swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke "Who is this!? What have you done with my troops!?"

"..." there was another giggle at the other end, Phobos growled .

"Answer me, coward!" the giggling suddenly stops but the next words were something that almost scared the living daylights out of the gang leader.

"A hunting we will go~, A hunting we will go~, no ones here, they disappeared, A hunting we will go~" the line went dead.

Phobos looked at the phone in horror, he needed to calm down, who knows this could be just a prank from those kids, but then again how were they able to infiltrate their other headquarter, he gripped his chair until his knuckles turned white, he really needed to calm down. His head suddenly snapped towards his door when he heard it open, he reached for his gun, ready for any attack.

The door swung open, only to show the bulky man that he talked to earlier, Phobos immediately calmed down, but scowled "Damn it, dumbass! Knock before you en-" he was cut short when the man slump forward and collapsed, dead, a knife was sticking out his back. Phobos quickly took out his gun and aimed it in front of him, he looked around trying to spot the intruder who has done this "Who's there!?" he glanced around, keeping his guard up.

a tall figure suddenly moved behind him, he turned around and started shooting, only to miss when it quickly disappeared "Show yourself, coward!" he yelled in anger.

"Gihihihi, me? a coward?" a ruff voice said to him in mocking way. Phobos turned his head to the source of the voice and saw a dark figure with glowing red eyes standing on one of railings on the ceilings "Who are you?" the figure said nothing, instead he jumped of the railing and stood in front of the shaken leader "Trash like you have no right to know my name" Phobos growled at the statement.

the dark figure only laughed and started to walk forward, Phobos could now clearly see his face and knew instantly that this was probably his end "Y-your..." he shook in fear and dropped his gun. The figure grinned broadly and took the gun, he looked at it for a moment before grinning and aiming it at the the gang leader's forehead "Gihihihi, lights out"

BANG!

...

Back at the celebration one of the bandits turned his head when he heard suspicious sound "What was that?" an arm was suddenly slung over him, he turned and saw a very drunk bandit "Don't mind it" he slurred "It was probably Phobos-sama having another anger issue"

"Right" the two bandits ignored it quickly and decided to have a drinking contest. the rest of the evening went smoothly, that is until the clock suddenly stroke 10 o clock.

Everyone decided to call it out for the night, they all headed for the door when it suddenly it slammed shut, one of them tried to open it but found out it was locked. an uproar followed, then the strangest thing happened, the lights started blinking and the candles were suddenly set on fire, after a few minutes, a black out accured. Everyone readied their weapons thinking it was an attack when they suddenly heard giggling, a child giggling, the giggle was filled with something they know all too well, it sent shivers down their spine.

The lights finally returned, the candles were still lit, they all looked around trying to find the intruders but all they saw was a child, with bright pink hair, standing on top the stair case hugging a stuffed dragon in his hands. One of the bandits moved up and approached the kid "Oi kid, what the hell are you doing here?" the child didn't say anything, instead he just started humming. The bandit growled and snatched the stuff toy from him "Oi kid, are you listening?"

"Give him back." the child suddenly spoke up with an irritated tone "Huh?" the bandit smirked and decided to play with kid, he waved the toy in front of him and started mocking him "Whatcha gonna do huh? hehehe" the child didn't say anything. a sinister smile suddenly appeared on his face and the next thing everyone knew, the man' holding the toy, was sent flying across the room hitting several people in the process, he lay on the ground knocked out.

The rest looked at the kid, shocked, they could now clearly see his angry face. He was clutching the stuffed dragon and glaring daggers at them "Nobody touches Aki" he gave them a more deadly glare, his eyes glowing red. The bandits shivered at his gaze but that was not enough for them to stop themselves from attacking him "He's just a kid! Kill him!" the kid just held a blank look on his face as he watched them approach him, he gave out a heavy sigh and adjusted his stuffed dragon into a back pack.

The bandits were getting closer and closer until the kid suddenly smirked and the next thing they knew he was gone.

"A hunting I will go~ A hunting I will go~..." the kid started singing, he suddenly appeared above the bandits, two knife on each hand, he dove in straight and started slaughtering every bandit he could see, not minding that he was getting drenched by their blood "...once I'm done, you'll be gone, A hunting I will go~" with each body he pierced he kept giggling and giggling as if he was just playing a game.

By the time the clock has hit 10:02 the kid was standing in front of his last victim, grinning like a madman, the last bandit shook in fear at the kid's brutality, to kill all those people in 2 minutes was slightly frightening. he started shaking when he saw the kid slowly approach him still holding the bloody knife "Don't come near me..." the kid didn't listen and kept walking "...Stay away from me!" he suddenly grabbed a gun on the floor and started shooting "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

The kid just grinned and dodged all the bullets, his grin widened when he saw the man was already out of bullets, he ran up to the man in lightning speed, "A hunting I will go~ A hunting I will go~..." grabbed the man's head and slammed him down on the floor "...Don't you fret cause you'll be dead, A hunting I will go~" he raised his weapon ready to end the man's life.

A hand suddenly grabbed his wrist preventing him from driving the weapon through the man's heart "That's enough, brat. The mission's already over" The kid turned his head and gave of a violent flinch before smiling at his elder brother "Nii-kun..." The dark figure grunted and released him, he looked around and scrunched his nose when he smelled the blood "I told you to go easy on them" the child said nothing, he bowed his head, avoiding the other's eyes "Sorry..." he muttered.

The older man just sighed "Whatever, leave this guy we need him to relay a message." the kid pouted, annoyed about the idea "Ok, Gajeel-nii" the figure, known as Gajeel, scoffed and went to grab the shaken bandit, he slung him over him shoulder and started walking towards the exit "Start cleaning this place up..." he opened the door and turned to his younger partner "...I'll come back As soon as I'm done with this guy, got that, Natsu"

Natsu just gave him a big grin and saluted "Aye sir!" he started running around the room in lightning speed, Gajeel can't help but sweatdrop at his action, he rolled his eyes before shutting the door behind him.

...

Gajeel dusted his hands, his work was already done. He looked at his work for a while before deciding to head back to the mansion to pick up Natsu. He suddenly stopped when he heard someone clapping. he crouched down into a fighting stance and glanced around looking for the source of the clapping "I must say I'm impressed by your performance..." Gajeel turned his head and saw a man coming out of the shadows "As expected of the famous iron dragon slayer, Gajeel Redfox..." Gajeel growled, he knew who this person was and he was sure he knew the reason he came here "What do you want" Jose smirked, impressed that the dragon slayer knew him "I don't know what you're talking about?" he gave him a mocking look.

"Shut your trap, I know what your thinking and I refusd to join you and your stupid guild!" Gajeel turned to leave, not wanting to stay any longer knowing he was stronger than him, but was stopped by Jose "Are you sure about that? You woudn't want anything to happen to you dear partner would you or should I say your younger brother?"

...

Back at the mansion, Natsu was already done cleaning up the place, all that was left now was to burn the house, a loud growl suddenly came from his stomach telling him that it was snack time "Mmm, maybe just a little snack first..." Natsu slowly made his way to the kitchen hoping to find some grub in there, Unaware of a dark shadow lurking behind him.

he opened the fridge, only to frown when he saw nothing but a few booze and apples "Might as well..." he shrugged and went to grab the apple, only for him to violently flinch when he felt something sharp poke his back "Don't move" a voice warned him "Come with us silently if you don't want to get killed" Natsu said nothing and followed, he didn't think twice to follow their orders, he simply allowed them to take him, that is until they got to the main hall.

Natsu suddenly stopped walking, alerting the two kidnappers behind him "Oi move it kid, unless you want this knife sticking out of your throat" Natsu said but instead just smirked "Why don't you try but..." with one swift movement Natsu turned around, brought out his two knifes and stabbed both the phantom guild members "...That is if your fast enough to catch me" he looked at the both dead Phantom members, with a smiling face "Phantom guild huh?" he turned to the exit and grinned " guess we're going to have some fun tonight after all" he walked out of the building but not after soaking the whole hall with oil, he then proceeded outside, turned around and grinned "Fire dragon's..." he inhaled deeply "...ROAR!" he let out a huge blast of fire from his mouth aiming it at the now destroyed mansion, he gave a big grin at his success before rushing off to where his brother was.

...

Gajeel could only stare blankly at the guild master's stupidity, he had no idea of how dangerous Natsu was during their missions, he let out a chuckle, earning a frown from Jose "What's so funny if may I ask?" Gajeel just out a few chuckles before he spoke "Because your shit for brains clearly do not know!" Jose's frown only deepened when Gajeel finally burst out laughing.

"Nii-kun!" Gajeel stopped laughing and turned his head to see Natsu running while waving at him "Oi you finished the job?" Natsu stopped in front of him and nodded "I did what you asked me to and burned the mansion" he frowned when he noticed Jose, he tugged at Gajeel's pants and asked "Nii-kun who's that?" he looked at Gajeel while pointing at the frowning Jose "You don't need to know..." Gajeel lifted Natsu up and carried him on his shoulders "...he's nothing but trash anyway" he turned to leave only to be stopped by Jose "Wait just a second you two..." Jose summoned his Shades and ordered them to block the siblings path, Gajeel glared at him "I have a proposition for you, Redfox..." Gajeel growled, irritated at the man's persistence "Whatever it is we refuse, now let us go!" Jose then smirked.

"I can help you get stronger" Gajeel froze when he heard this, this bastard can help him get stronger... but then this was Jose, he's already heard a lot of rumours about the Phantom Lord guild and his deeds, but if he could get stronger, like Jose said, then maybe he can...

he glanced at Natsu, who was looking at him in worry and clutching his shirt.

"I'm listening..." Jose grinned in triumph.

* * *

OK~ so I know this is kind of awkward...

having to write another version of brotherhood and all hmmmm...

Those two (the younger Natsu and older Gajeel together) does remind me of Kenpachi and Yachiru from Bleach, guess I have a knack for brotherly love and such, curse my weakness to those things... ***Throws away a manga about sibling rivalry***

I was kind of thinking of deleting the other story cuz the plot is kinda messed up and all but I guess I don't have the heart to delete the other, so for all those who had read the author's note that I posted in Brotherhood kindly forget that, I decided to continue both stories...

But I still need to know what you think of this version so I would know if I should drop it and stick with the other or not, so please read and review! :3

**Note: Another thing if you have noticed how Natsu has acted during the mission, it will be explained as the story progresses, thank you very much. (Gajeel gave a clue during the last part)**

Arigatou, minna ***bows and leaves***


	2. Chapter 1: Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord

Chapter 1

"Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord"

* * *

"Hey what's the status there?" a gruff voice spoke in his mini-microphone as he darted his eyes around, trying to find anything suspicious.

"Still nothing….." another bored tone replied at the other end of the line.

"…"

"…"

"Ne…Nii-kun…?"

"Hm…?"

"**HOW LONG ARE WE GOING TO STAY IN THIS DUMP ANYWAY!?" **Gajeel's hands flew up to his ears as soon as the volume had reached a maximum. He shook his head for awhile trying to clear the white spots he was seeing.

"It's the client's request so quit complaining!" he growled back at the other as he moved to another place where he can get a better view of the town.

"But I'm hungry~" the other whined.

"Shut up!" he yelled as he jumped into another roof. Moving his head a bit then smirked when he saw someone running across the crowd.

"Natsu, I found him" he said before taking off to where their target was headed.

"Finally!" Natsu exclaimed in relief

"Are you done with _'it_' yet…?" Gajeel asked.

"Already done!" Natsu beamed.

"heh, just make sure you don't actually kill him…" He smirked.

"Mmmmmm, nope~" Natsu giggled before hanging up. Gajeel sighed before running even faster.

He watched as his target bolted through the crowd once he saw him chasing after him. He grinned before taking a short through an alley.

Knocking over a trash can, he gave a sharp turn before he was finally able to land in front of the target "Gihee, got you now!"

Extending his left arm, a magic circle suddenly appeared "Iron dragon's club!" his hand suddenly transformed into a long steel club, hitting his target and sending him a few miles back.

Grinning he walked over to him, the crowd quickly dispersed in fear of getting involved of the two mages, he stopped in front of the pile of boxes he frowned when he saw that the target was no longer there.

"Natsu…" he said and activated his earpiece again "The target escaped…" he then turned to the ground where a trail of blood was headed towards the forest "…he's heading your way."

* * *

In the forest, Natsu was sitting on top of a tree branch grinning, he stood up and gave a few stretching before he watched attentively for any signs of their target.

His ears suddenly perked up when he heard heavy breathing, the smell of blood reached his nose. He scanned the area and saw figure slumped against a tree.

"Nii-kun, I found him…" Natsu smirked before he jumped off the tree and slowly approached the man. Replacing his smirk with a kind smile he lunged above the man and innocently asked him "Ne, what are you doing?"

The man said nothing clicked his tongue "Get lost, runt" he growled while clutching his stomach. If Natsu wasn't in disguise right now, he would have easily beaten the guy until every bone in his body was broken.

Ignoring the statement Natsu reached into his pocket and offered the man a jug of water, the man looked at it for a moment before he snatched it and drank it in one gulp.

Natsu only smiled as he watched the man drank down the _'water'_ he offered.

After drinking the _'water'_ the man tossed the jug aside and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked at the kid and gave an annoyed look at him "Why are you still here?" he growled.

Natsu didn't falter and just smiled "Why are you running?" he asked innocently.

"What?" the man turned to the kid but he suddenly felt a surge of pain on his throat. He started coughing off blood, he clutched his throat in attempt to make himself stop coughing.

The man suddenly turned to the smiling pinkette and looked at him in horror "What…did you….do…to me?" he grabbed Natsu by his collar but the pinkette didn't falter.

Natsu just smiled despite the fact that the man was lifting him off the ground "Why are you running?" Natsu asked again.

The man suddenly let go of Natsu when he felt another surge of pain on his chest, he collapse on the ground clutching both his chest and throat. He looked up watched as Natsu's smile slowly turned into a evil smile.

With a sinister smile Natsu asked again "Why are running away from Nii-kun?" he finally asked.

The man watched in horror as everything around him started spinning, his whole body felt numb and he couldn't even move a single muscle, everything started blurring and before he knew it everything went black.

Natsu looked at their target for a moment before he picked up a long stick nearby and used it to poke the body.

"I told you not to kill him…" Natsu heard someone spoke and turned. He grinned when he saw his Aniki. He ran over to him and smiled "I did. I only used some poison and paralyzed him. You don't need to worry about the poison part, it's quite weak so it won't kill him" Natsu explained while walking over the body and started poking it again with the stick.

Gajeel sighed and moved. He slung the body over his shoulder and ordered Natsu to follow him. Natsu grinned and saluted "Aye sir!" he beamed.

Their mission was quite simple (In Gajeel's opinion) the request just said about capturing a spy that's been infiltrating the client's business. As for the bonus the reward money was 20,000,000 jewels which really brought the two Dragon slayer's attention.

Gajeel dumped the body in front of their client, who jumped and looked at him with a startled look.

"What's this?" the client asked slightly irritated that the two mages had to disturb him during work.

Gajeel gave him a shit eating grin "The target, who else…." He said.

The client looked at the body for a moment before asking "Is he alive?" he asked nervously. Gajeel thought for a moment before he brought his foot up and slammed it against the man's chest. The man gasped and coughed a bit before he lost consciousness again "That sounds like a yes to me!" Gajeel grinned and laughed.

The client looked at him with a disgusted look before he reached into his drawer and pulled out the reward money. He placed it on his desk and summoned for his guards to take the bloodied body.

Gajeel grabbed the reward money and quickly left.

* * *

Outside, Natsu lazily watched a butterfly fly by, he watched it with a care free face and wondered how much longer does he have to wait until his Aniki came back.

Gajeel told Natsu to wait for him outside the building in front of the gate, once they got to the client's house. Natsu refused at first, he didn't want to wait here by himself but Gajeel managed to convince him after promising him a bag of his favorite sweets.

Natsu mentally cursed himself for his addiction t sweets. He sighed before he turned his head when he heard the gates open. He grinned when he saw Gajeel come out with a smug look.

"Nii-kun!" Natsu ran towards him and tackled him on his torso. Gajeel stumbled a bit, he regained his balance and looked at Natsu with a blank look. He ruffled the pinkette's hair and grinned.

"Come on we need to head back to the guild…" he said while Natsu jumped off him and landed safely on the ground.

On the way Natsu kept talking about this and that, while Gajeel tried his best to ignore his brother's ranting. The duo kept walking until they came to a stop in front of a large building.

The building was a few stories high, it had a few tower located at the back and front but what was more fearful about the building was the insignia of the Phantom Lord guild, most feared and rival of the famous Fairy Tail Guild, hanging on the very center of the building.

To ordinary people they would have turned tail and run, but for the two dragon slayer since they were a member of the guild they got used to the twisted aura that was seeping out fom the building.

Natsu ran up to the entrance and rudely opened the door with his foot "We're back!" he yelled.

Gajeel walked right behind him with a bored look. Natu ran up to one f the guild's tables and quickly greeted Sue.

"Hey, Sue-nee!" a girl with a green beanie hat with what seems to be bunny ears looked up from her snooze fest and greeted the child "Yo, Natsu…" she replied.

Natsu grinned "Have you seen 'Maru-sensei?" Natsu asked. Sue smirked a bit when she heard the pinkette address one of the elemental four, specifically Totomaru, with one of his crazy nicknames.

"At the training ground…" she simply said. Natsu nodded ans jumped off the seat and ran towards the back of the guild where the training ground was located.

Gajeel watched the pinkette leave the place, he clicked his tongue before climbing up to the 2nd floor building. He sat down the nearest table and quickly took out a box of nails and began chewing it.

**"Your back…"** a dark voice suddenly came behind Gajeel. The iron dragon slayer turned to see the guild master grinning darkly at him.

"Tch, job wasn't even fun…" he complained as he chewed on another pair of nails.

Jose grinned **"I have another mission for you…"** he said getting the attention of the other.

"If it involves fighting then I'm in" Gajeel said with a smug grin.

**"Even better…"**

* * *

Natsu twitched while he stared at his master, who was giving him a smug grin.

"Let me get this straight…" he said in a matter of fact voice "…You want me to make a ball of fire using only _that_ fire….." as he said those words Natsu pointed at the small bonfire Totomaru made for him to practice on "Without using my own dragon slayer magic?" Natsu finished.

Totomaru nodded.

"But sensei~!" Natsu whined only to be cut off by his master "No buts! You are to follow my instructions and that's that!" he ordered, earning a small pout from the small child "Now get your ass moving and start working! Oh and you better perfect it by the time I get back!" he said before walking away from the protesting pinkette.

Natsu stuck his tongue out at the fire mage before he sat down on his knees and tried to concentrate on his task. He looked at the fire and placed both his palms in front of it trying his best to think of the ball of fire he was suppose to make.

He snapped from his concentration when he heard the door to the training room open, he growled and grabbed one stick from the bonfire, which was still on fire and threw it at the door "Sensei if you quit disturbing me then I might be able to finish much faster here!" Natsu growled.

Gajeel quickly caught the stick that was aimed at him, he looked at it for a moment before glaring at the pinkette "What the hell, Natsu!?" he said. Natsu sheepishly grinned and scratched his hair "Sorry, Nii-kun I thought you were 'Maru-sensei" he said.

Gajeel only clicked his tongue and noticed the bonfire "Totomaru's teaching new lesson?" he asked.

Since Gajeel was an iron dragon slayer and Natsu was a fire dragon slayer it was obvious that Gajeel can't teach him any fire magic, so to solve that Jose assigned Totomaru as Natsu's new master, considering since he was the most powerful fire mage In the Phantom guild.

Natsu and Totomaru didn't like each other at first since the fire mage complained about not wanting to teach a child, which resulted to Natsu burning almost half of the entire guild and the poor fire mage had no other choice but to pay for the damaged caused by their _'little'_ argument plus he had to suffer the wrath of a certain iron dragon slayer.

Natsu huffed and crossed his arms in irritation "Sensei's always giving me a hard time…" he muttered darkly then a mischievous grin suddenly appeared on his face "…Maybe I should punish sensei after I accomplish this training…" Natsu muttered darkly as a billion of pranks and tortures started formulating in his mind.

The iron dragon slayer can't help but sweat drop at the dark aura surrounding Natsu. He almost felt sorry for the fire mage…repeat…._almost_…

Gajeel sighed and looked at him for a moment before pulling the others cheeks and stretching it "Baka~ stop complaining and start training" he said while grinning at Natsu's helpless expression. He let go of the others cheeks before telling him he will be leaving for another mission that the master requested.

Natsu immediately frowned upon hearing Jose's name "I still don't trust that guy" he said while looking away. Gajeel looked at him for a second before turning "You don't have to…" he said before leaving.

Once he was sure his brother left he turned his attention to the bonfire once again, he did a few more practices but every time the small ball started forming it would immediately explode and send the little dragon slayer backwards.

Natsu growled almost resolved to using his Dragon slayer magic until he decided to give it one more turn.

He sat on his knees again and concentrated on remaining fire in front of him "What did Maru-sensai said again?" he said as he tried to recall the lecture awhile ago.

"Lemme see…" he said as he placed both his palm in front of the fire again "All I need to do is concentrate my magic towards the fire…" he said. The dragon slayer closed his eyes and let some of his magic leak out, he quickly directed it and let it flow towards the fire _'then, in your mind, think of the shape you want and let your magic take control of it' _Natsu thought and concentrated even more.

Soon he felt something warm forming in his hand, it was different from the other sphere he tried making, this time the warmth felt familiar to him, it almost resembled to a certain person he once knew…

Opening his eyes, he grinned when he saw a large sphere if fire floating on his hand. He turned his head to the door when he heard someone enter, his grin widened when he saw his teacher enter.

Totomaru looked at Natsu for a moment then looke at the sphere on his hand before he grinned and ruffled the other's hair "Nice work, Natsu" he congratulated him.

Natsu gave his master a smug grin before standing up "Hehe, I truly am the best!" he said in a cocky tone while tossing the sphere in the air and catching it again.

Totomaru can't help but frown at that and tried to warn the dragon slayer "Now don't go around being all smug, you need to be careful, if you drop that the sphere might-" too late.

Natsu's hand accidentally slipped, Totomaru watched in horror as the sphere slowly landed on the floor and before he knew it a bright light consumed the whole training area and then a loud explosion soon followed, alarming the rest of the guild.

Coughing a bit, the fire mage tried to clear the smoke, he he stood up and squinted his eyes to look for his student. Once the smoke cleared he could see everything more clearly. Rubles of rocks and wood were scattered everywhere but what was more eyecatching was the huge burned mark where his student was suppose t be standing.

The fire mage cursed "Shit, Master and Gajeel's gonna kill me" he muttered while rubbing the back of his neck "How am I gonna tell this to them…"

**"You don't need to…"** a voice suddenly said behind him.

Totomaru froze and turned around sweating bullets, there behind him was really pissed of Iron Dragon slayer **"What happened?"** Gajeel growled.

The fire mage can't help but gulp.

~Unkown place~

Natsu groaned when he felt his whole body aching, he was lying on the floor, chest facing the floor. What the hell happened? Just a moment ago he was in their guild, showing his master the sphere he created then the next he knew was a huge explosion and him falling off the sky and landing on some building.

He winced when he tried to stand up. He looked below his shoulder, where the phantom guild mark was placed d and flinched when he felt pain and the smell of blood.

He tore a piece of his sleeve and quickly wrapped it around the gash. He looked around and tried to identify the place.

Everything seems to be pitch black he shifted a bit but yelped when he felt a burning pain on his ankle, he shifted a bit but it only worsened the pain. Natsu thought for moment on what to do before he lit a fire with his hand.

There were huge rocks surrounding him, he turned his head around but he couldn't see any opening or exit. He was trapped.

Natsu tried to move but hissed when he felt the burning sensation on his ankle again, he turned his head and much to his horror, his foot was stuck under a huge rock and he could feel the burning sensation coming from it. He tried to shift it but it only caused him more pain.

He gave up on trying to shift his foot and thought more of how he could get out of here, he thought of destroying the rocks around it but it was proved futile since he can't move with the rocks crushing his foot and the fact that if he destroyed the rocks it would collapse and crush him.

He was about to give up when he heard noises.

"What happened here?"

"Our guild…"

"Who…"

"Destroying others guild is not a man!"

So this was a guild, Natsu struggled a bit and thought of a way to get their attention, yelling was not an option since his voice will only be muffled by the rocks. He thought for a moment before an idea came to him. He needs to do it soon cause he can feel the pain on his foot worsening, with all the strength he got he lit up his whole body with fire until smoke soon started rising.

"Everyone's in the basement…"

"Alright let's go…"

There was a long silence until Natsu heard them speak again.

"Hey you smell that?"

"Yeah I can smell something burning…"

"It's smoke…"

"It's coming from over there…"

"Let's go check it out"

Natsu slowly extinguish the fire around him and waited for anyone to find him. There was a long pause before he heard footsteps.

"Is anyone there!?"

"Yes!" Natsu yelled but winced when he felt his ankle throb in pain.

He waited for a moment before he felt the rocks around him begin to tremble and soon light poured in as the rocks were quickly but carefully removed "There's a kid over here!" Natsu squinted a bit to adjust his eyesight. He saw a blurred figure of a large guy with spiky white hair and a scar, that's stitched, on one side of his face "He's hurt!" he heard the man yell.

The said man looked at him for a moment before turning to the rock crushing his foot. Natsu watched as the large man walked over to the rock behind him and gently lifted the boulder freeing his foot.

Natsu greatly smiled at him before he was carefully lifted by the man and placed on the floor sitting up

"Thanks." Natsu said while the large man gave him a nod. The man then turned when he heard the other's coming. Natsu shifted a bit to get a better view of them, there were 5 figure headed toward them.

One was a girl with blond hair and was carrying a blue cat in her arms. Was there even such thing as a blue cat?

Second was another girl with long red hair wearing a silver armor and blue skirt. Who wears armor these days?

The third was yet another girl with long white hair and was wearing a red dress.

The last one was a shirtless guys with raven black hair.

"What did you find, Elfman?" He heard the girl with white hair ask. The large man, addressed as Elfman, moved a bit to show the injured pinkette.

The four stopped and looked at Natsu in suspicion "The hell are you doing in a place like this, kid?" he heard the raven head asked.

Natsu meant to answer until he whimpered when he felt his foot throb in pain again. The others saw this and looked at the kid in worry.

"Elfman, you carry him. He needs medical attention right now" The White haired girl said while Elfman only nodded.

Elfman carefully lifted Natsu up and carried him in his arms, with the kid resting his head on one of Elfman's shoulders "You ok, kid?" he heard the other asked.

Natsu nodded and turned to the others, he looked at them for a moment until he noticed one thing in common on them.

Each of them had a guild mark on one part of their body _'They must be from a wizard's guild'_ Natsu thought.

Soon Natsu found himself being brought under, what seems to be a basement, he could feel everyone's eye directed at him.

"Welcome home!" he hear someone greet them "Oh! I see you found a stray there!" If Natsu could move he would have snapped at that person for calling him a stray. He hated it when someone called him a stray, it just reminded him of his days when he still wasn't a phantom lord member.

Elfman gently placed him on a chair before he saw the girl with white hair approach him with a first aid kit.

"So what's your name, kid?" the raven head asked.

"Natsu Dragneel" the pinkette simply said.

"I see, are you new here? I haven't seen you before…" the girl with scarlet hair asked.

Natsu shook his head "I'm from oak town near the Phantom Lord guild"

Natsu could feel everyone tensing up when he said those words "Is something wrong?" he asked the red head.

"No, it's just that…"Erza trailed off before she shook her head "…Never mind"

Natsu stayed silent for awhile before he directed his attention to his leg. He watched as the girl, named Mirajane, applied some disinfector before wrapping it with a bandage "There we go, it's done" Mirajane chirped while returning the other first aid equipment in the box.

"Thanks, Mira-nee" Natsu said. Mira's eyes widened a bit when the child suddenly called her that, but gently smiled when she remembered her own sister calling her that "Your welcome, Natsu-san" she said before standing up to attend to the others.

Natsu looked at his foot for a moment before jumping off the seat to stand up.

"W-wait, Natsu-san if you do that you'll-" Mira's words came to late. The moment Natsu's foot touched the floor, a surge of pain hit him and he fell to his knees whimpering.

The others sweat drop while Mira stood at the background smiling "You won't be able to walk for awhile with that injury Natsu-san" she said with a care free face.

This caused Natsu to look at her with teary eyes "B-but I have to get home quickly or else Nii-kun might start throwing another rampage" _'Scratch he's already on a rampage at this moment'_

"I'm sorry but we can't let you leave with an injury like that…" Mira said. Natsu sighed in defeat and finally gave "Fine I'll stay here until I properly heal" he said and pouted.

Mira smiled and thought how cute Natsu looked pouting "Well, if you're staying let me introduce you the members of our guild…" Mira said with a bright smile.

Soon Natsu was introduced to the other members, he couldn't remember half of them but he did remember some of them.

For example the girl with blonde hair was Lucy Heartphilia, the one with scarlet hair was Erza Scarlet, the raven head without a shirt was Gray Fullbuster, the man with spiky white hair or the one who carried him was Elfman and the blue cat named Happy.

Natsu grinned at each of them and gave them a salute "Aye sir!"

Upon hearing this everyone in the guild burst out laughing.

"There's another Happy!"

"Happy you have a twin!"

"HAHAHAHA!"

Natsu watched at first in confusion before joining in the laughter. Behind him Makarov grinned at how the kid was able to bring joy in the once tensed guild members.

'_This kid really is something…'_ he thought as he watched everyone laugh and talk merrily as if nothing ever happened to their guild.

Once everyone calmed down Natsu turned to Erza and asked her a question that's been bugging him "Ne, ERza-nee" Erza turned to him.

"Hm."

"I was wondering, since this is a guild of wizards…" Natsu scratched the back of his neck before asking "What exactly is the name of this guild?"

Erza looked at him for a moment before she smiled and looked at the guild members who went back to their daily fights.

"This is the Fairy Tail guild"

Natsu suddenly froze once he heard those words "Fairy…Tail…?" he repeated. Erza nodded not noticing how Natsu turned pale.

Natsu sat there frozen. Gajeel warned him about Fairy Tail mages before, he told Natsu not to approach them in any means as possible, he told that they were their enemy and if they knew he was a phantom lord member they won't hesitate to attack him.

One thught only crossed Natsu's mind as he sat there paralyzed in fear.

'_What's going to happen to me now?'_


End file.
